The Prince and The Priestess
by yamilover07
Summary: Yami is walking in the market place when he runs into a young girl who is running from the palace gaurds. She is to be his Priestess! what happens when her home burns down? what secrets is she hiding-original Character: Isis. (combination of Kisara and Is
1. The Capture

7

**Chapter one: The Capture**

Yami walked out the palace in his peasant clothing. The prince enjoyed his time outside the palace walls and did not want any special treatment. He had a very stressful day so far. He had his schooling of war times, math, geometry, and scripture; he didn't need the stress of his people falling down to his feet begging him to take their food that they have worked so hard to make. His father is also talking to him about when he will be Pharaoh of Egypt. Today he was to meet this young lady who was to be his priestess when he does become ruler. He walked down the streets with very little money, only enough to buy food and maybe something for himself. He was enjoying his time, searching the different stores, admiring what his people worked so hard to make. Suddenly he heard a girl scream as she was running. He looked over to see what was wrong. He saw a young girl, his age, with long white hair and bronze skin running his way. She had on a dirty dress and no shoes. She looked as if she had been running for a while. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into the disguised prince. He fell onto the ground and she lay on top of him. She sat up a bit and looked to make sure the person she had knocked over was okay.

"I'm so sorry can you forgive me? Are you okay?" She asked out of breath. Yami smiled at her. He forgot he was lying down until she moved and the bright sun of Ra shown brightly into his eyes. Her beauty amazed him. Suddenly she shoved her hand down toward Yami. "Here take my hand, I'll help you up." Yami smiled up at her and took her hand. She pulled him up and smiled. "Are you ok?" Yami nodded. Suddenly she heard two palace guards yelling and running toward them. The girl looked scared and was getting ready to run when Yami grabbed her arm, he didn't notice the guards.

"What are you in such a hurry for? I don't even know your name." She looked into the prince's royal purple eyes. She had to smile.

"My name is Isis, what's yours?" She asked looking back toward the guards knowing she had time to get his name. She wanted to be polite after all. The Prince smiled back.

"Yami, my name is Yami." He always gave out if nickname instead of his real name so no one would figure out who he was. The only people who knew his true identity were his best friends Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda. Isis bowed a bit politely.

"Nice to meet you Yami, but unfortunately I have to be going." She began to run a little and than turned back to the tan boy smiling, " I hope to see you again, Yami!" Suddenly Yami knew whom Isis was running from as the two palace guards ran by him. Never had anyone sent palace guards to capture a common theft. Besides Isis didn't seem like someone who would steal anything. Something was going on and he was going to find out what it was. Yami took off after the two guards who were following close behind Isis. Isis was becoming increasingly tired. In her exhaustion she tripped over a stone in the ground. Isis fell to the ground and tried to get up as quickly as she could. When she stood up she took about two more steps before the two guards grabbed her, each taking one of her arms in there's. Yami stopped as the guards turned around to head back toward the palace. Isis saw Yami standing there. "Yami help me." She struggled. "Make them let go of me." Tears fell down her cheeks. Yami looked up at the guards.

"What's going on here? Let go of her." The guards became annoyed at the boys arrogance not realizing who he really was.

"It's none of your business. This little one has an audience with the Pharaoh and the Prince. Now out of our way or you'll be arrested." Said one of the guards shoving Yami out of their way. Yami became annoyed. Yami didn't care if he was blowing his cover. No one talked to the Prince of Egypt that way and gets away with it.

"I am the Prince you moron! Now what business does she have with my father and I?" The guards didn't believe him until they took another look at him. He was their future Pharaoh. The guards let go of Isis and bowed down to their prince knowing they could be executed for showing disrespect to the prince. Suddenly the market place became silent as everyone feel to their knees for their prince. Isis stared at Yami in disbelief forgetting to bow to him like everyone else. Yami looked at Isis surprised that she wasn't on her knees like everyone else.

"Isis I'm…" But before he could finish what he was saying Isis fell to her feet crying.

"Sorry my prince I did not realize it was you. Please forgive me for knocking you down earlier." Yami kneeled down to her and picked up her chin.

"It is I who should apologize for not telling you the truth." The prince stood up and addressed the two guards. " Now you to, what business does this girl have that you need to be so rough and disrespectful to her?" The guards looked up at their future king.

"She is to be your Priestess. She is the girl with the power of foresight. The Pharaoh plains on making her one of your high priests." The prince looked at Isis with the same look of disbelief that she gave him. Isis buried her head farther into the ground. The guards addressed the prince again. "Excuse me prince but we must bring her too the palace. It's an order from the Pharaoh himself. If we fail to do so than we could be punished greatly." The prince stood there still thinking. He nodded telling the guards they could stand. Isis could see the guard's shadows become smaller. Even if she didn't hear the prince's answer she knew that it was not in her favor. She picked her head up and watched as the guards grabbed her arms picking her up again. She began to beg the prince to reconsider his answer.

"Please your highness, don't let them take me away. Please I'll never see my family again." She began to cry harder at the thought of her lost family. Yami looked down to the ground disgraced with his decision.

"Take her away." He said simply. The guards began to leave and Isis began to fight for her freedom. Yami looked out to his people who all looked very sympathetic to Isis. Many of them knew her well. He felt that he needed to address them.

"I'm sorry for the disruption to your businesses. Please stand and continue with what you were doing." Yami turned to walk back to the palace behind Isis and the guards when he felt someone tug on his outfit. He turned around and saw a little girl about the age of three standing behind him. She looked very confused.

"Excuse me your highness but I don't understand why you are taking my big sister away. She didn't do anything wrong. She would never do anything wrong. She's a very good girl." Yami crouched down to the girls level and placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"She's going to see the Pharaoh." This did not seem to answer the girl's questions.

"But she didn't seem happy about helping the Pharaoh. My sister loves the Pharaoh very much and would do anything for him as any of us would. Why is she fighting to get free?" The prince sighed not knowing how to answer the girl's questions. How could he tell her that she may never see her big sister again? Yami stood up while the girl looked up at the prince moving his hand with it.

"Don't worry. Your sister will be fine. You can trust me can't you?" A large smile grew on the girls face. It reminded him of Isis smile when they met.

"Of course I can your highness." She said curtsying and smiling. This brought a smile to Yami's face. He removed his hand from the girl's head and turned away. "Good day, your highness." She giggled to him as she herself turned to return to her play. The prince, two guards and their captive walked back to the palace. Isis eventually gave up her struggle and walked along the guards. They released her arms when they were sure she would not run again. She walked along sobbing to herself.


	2. From Peasent to Priestess

A/C: This is my first fanfic that i have put online so it may not be that good but hey. Anyway i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and if i did i would make a lot of changes (like making Tea die...sorry to all u Tea fans but she is getting in the way of Yugi and Yami and know it)

Chapter 2: From Peasant to Priestess

When they reached the palace the Pharaoh again addressed the guards.

"Take her to my father. He is sure to want to see her. Tell him that I will be there momentarily. I need to freshen up." He looked at Isis who was looking down to the ground upset and tired from her attempted escape. Her face was littered with sand, dirt, and tears. Her feet were dirty, bruised, blistered, and bleeding. Her beautiful white hair was covered with the desserts golden dust. Never ounce did she look at the Prince ounce she learned who he truly was. The guards nodded in understanding. They waited for the prince to leave to take her to the Pharaoh. Ounce the prince left the guards shoved her in the direction of the Pharaoh's throne room. She went without a fight.

They entered the large golden doors. Behind them was a large room that was lined with carvings of stories of how the Pharaoh came to the people of Egypt as the son of Ra. The Pharaoh was a god on Earth. People feared his great power and respected him for his guidance and protection. Isis followed the red carpet leading to a small staircase. On top of that staircase sat three thrones. A large one in between tow ones beside them. The one in the middle had a man sitting in it, the Pharaoh. The two other ones were meant for the Queen and the Prince of Egypt. Ounce the guards and Isis made it the staircase the guards feel to their knees while Isis stood there with only her head bowed.

"Who is this sad and dirty girl you present before me?" Said the Pharaoh with a deep and powerful voice. One of the guards lifts his head a bit to address the Pharaoh.

"She is the peasant girl who has the gift of foresight. The girl you wish to use as you sons high priestess, your highness." When he was finished he bowed his head back down. The Pharaoh stood up. His jewelry shining in the sun light that shown through the many windows in the throne room.

"Really? And speaking of my son, where is he?" The second guard lifted his head this time to answer the Pharaoh's question.

"He has gone to his room to freshen up. He was in the market place again." The Pharaoh gave a chuckle. To Isis surprise Yami had been in that market place before, but she had never seen him before today.

"Very well. You may leave us. My son will be here soon and I would like to talk with this young lady myself before he arrives.'" The guards stood up.

"Yes your highness." Bowed down and left as they were ordered to. The Pharaoh walked down the stairs to get a better look at Isis for himself.

"So you're the girl who has the power of foresight. I have heard a great deal about you; reports of a young girl with the ability to foresee the future of Egypt. Many people have come to me telling me of how you told them the future of their business, thinking you could be of some use to me." The Pharaoh noticed that her expression did not change. "Tell me girl, why do you seem so upset? I would think it would be a great honor to work for the future king of Egypt." Isis looked up at the father of her country.

"It is a great honor, your highness, to be given this opportunity to serve my country in a way most people world only dream of, but it's not my dream. I only want to live with my family, watch my sister grow up, work with my family in their business, and get married, and start my own family. This honor seems like too much of a responsibility to be laid on shoulders as young as mine. I haven't even finished my schooling yet. I'm sure there is someone more capable than I am to serve as the high priestess." The Pharaoh was impressed with her honesty and her speech. Her language was quiet developed for a girl her age.

"Well you seem quite educated already, and of course you will continue your studies here until it is your time to take your position. And as for your family you will be free to visit them as you wish. I would never dream of tearing you apart from your family at such a young age. How old are you my dear?" Isis became a bit happier when she saw how much respect she was getting from the Pharaoh himself.

"I am sixteen your highness." The Pharaoh was a bit surprised she looked a bit younger than sixteen.

"You are old enough to start working than. I was afraid we had taken you away from your home too early when I saw your face." Isis looked back down to the floor. "Well we must begin your training with my high priestess immediately than. You can start tomorrow morning with classes and than your training will begin. You will attend classes with my son if you don't mind." Suddenly the large golden doors opened ounce more. The prince entered this time. He was wearing an outfit similar to the Pharaoh's, a cream colored skirt with a blue and yellow belt with a long purple robe trailing from behind. He was decorated with golden jewelry including a headband with an eye symbol on it. Isis was amazed at the difference a change of cloths could make. She looked at him very surprised. She could feel her face becoming redder under the caked dessert sand. Yami looked at her as if he did not know her. She was caught off guard with that. Was it because of the way she acted when she was taken here or was it a show for the Pharaoh? He walked up to the Pharaoh and bowed down.

"Excuse me for my delay father." The Pharaoh looked down at his son seriously. Isis noticed a difference in their change of attitude when they were in the same room with each other. Isis suddenly became uncomfortable. Two of the most powerful men in Egypt were standing beside her, and they both had the most serious face that could intimidate anyone.

"So nice for you to join us, Atemu. Did you enjoy your little trip to the market place?" Yami looked toward Isis and than back to his father.

"Is she to be my Priestess? I assume that's why you sent your guards to capture her. Never before have you sent your highest palace guards to capture a criminal." Pharaoh sighed and chuckled at his sons wit and intelligence.

"That smart mouth will get you in trouble. It would be wise of you to watch it, and yes this young woman shall become your Priestess when it is time." Yami looked back at her, but Isis wouldn't look at him. "Don't be shy young one." Isis chocked knowing she really didn't have a choice. The Pharaoh may have sounded like he was making a suggestion, but everyone knew he was giving an order. She listened to the Pharaoh and looked up at Yami. He looked so beautiful in his Princely clothing.

"Nice to meet you, your highness." She managed to chock out. "It's a great honor to be working with you. It's a great honor to be working for the future ruler of Egypt." She said choking back her tears. No matter how much she wanted to cry she knew she couldn't. She needed to be strong. Anyone would jump for joy at the chance to work with the Pharaoh, but Isis was not like everyone else. Isis had dreams of her own, a plan. Yami could tell that Isis wanted to cry. Yami pitied her. He wished that he could help her.

"Very good. Now, Atemu, I want you to take Isis to her room and get her cleaned up. You will be working with each other from now on so I want you to get to know each other." Isis looked to the ground. Isis bowed to the Pharaoh. Yami's eyes widened when he remembered Isis little sister in the market place. Yami had no doubt that Isis thought Her sister at home. Than Yami thought about how Isis would no longer be there to teach her. Yami had a feeling that Isis was feel a sense of guilt that she will no longer be there for her. Yami turned, and started walking toward the doors. Isis looked up at him when she noticed that he was leaving. She stood up and followed Yami out of the Pharaoh's throne room.

Yami and Isis were walking down the hallway of the palace. Yami was amazed that Isis wasn't excited. Usually guests, and even servants, of the Pharaoh were amazed by the decorations on the palace walls. Isis on the other hand just looked at the ground, quietly.

"I'm sorry about this, really I am." Yami said as he continued to walk down the hallway. Isis stayed silent. Yami didn't know what to think. He just walked on. They turned corner after corner, and every now and then Yami would look back and notice that she was trying to memorize the long and twisting hallways, looking for something distinct about each hallway so she could find her way around. Yami wanted to talk to her. The silence was driving him crazy, but what could he say that would make her feel better? What could he say that would make her want to talk back? "You'll get to know this place very well over time." Isis stayed quiet. Yami just walking still keeping his head up, but sometimes he just wished he could hang his head low just ounce.

"Why did you want to hide in the market place? Why were you wearing a disguise? I mean if you don't mind me asking. I would think that a Prince would want to walk with his people the way he is." Isis said still observing her new home as if she had never spoken. Yami was a little startled when she spoke.

"I just want to explore the kingdom on my own. If I want to go out there as myself than everyone would be afraid, or treat me with special treatment. I don't everyone to see me as the Prince of Egypt. I want them to see me as me." He said with little effort. Isis stopped looking at her surroundings and looked at Yami.

"But wouldn't everyone feel betrayed, lied to?" She asked him, surprised that he never thought about it in the people's point of view.

"Did you feel betrayed or lied to?" He asked truing to prove a point.

"Yes I did. I asked you for help, and it turned out you were there very person I was running away from." She said with sadness in her voice. Yami signed and lowered his head a little.

"Why were you running away from a meeting with my father and I?" Isis went back to observing the walls.

"Because I knew that I was going to be taken from my family." Isis suddenly stopped. She was staring at this one carving on the wall. It was a picture of a dragon coming out of a young girl. The picture of the girl was unclear, because there was no face on her. Yami turned around when he realized that Isis had stopped. Yami walked to see what she was looking at. "This picture, I've seen it some where before, but I can't think of where." Yami looked up at it.

"One of the Priests that works for my father, her name is Ishizu, she had a premonition that one day a Priestess so pure will come to us, and she will hold a pure white dragon with icy blue eyes." Yami looked at Isis after he told her the story thinking how the Priestess sounded similar to Isis.

"Master, Master Atemu!" Yami and Isis turned when they heard a boy from behind them calling for Yami. The boy looked similar to Yami, but he was not dressed as a Prince, but a slave. Isis knew that the boy was his slave.

"Yugi, what is it?" The boy ran right up to Yami and bow a few times, playfully. He looked up at Yami with a large smile on his face.

"The room that your father asked for is ready." Yugi acted as if he had not seen Isis, which is understandable. Isis was standing directly behind Yami and was hidden since he was a bit taller than she was. "So, how was your trip to the Market place today? Did you find anything good there?" Asked Yugi interested in Yami's trip. Yami sli his hand into a small pocket and pulled out a small plum and handed it to the slave. Yami usually brought something back for him, but nothing that could get him in trouble like jewelry. Yami was afraid that if anyone saw Yugi wearing a piece of jewelry he would be accused of theft, and killed. "Thank you, master."

"Yugi how may times have I told you I hate formalities, at lease when it comes to friends. Just call me Yami, okay?" Yugi giggled. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Yugi looked clueless since he had not seen anyone standing close to him. Yami stood to the side and reveled a shy young woman. "Yugi, I want you to meet Isis. She is going to be my new Priestess when it is my turn to take the throne." Yugi smiled and Isis smiled back not really knowing why he was smiling. But the way Yugi smiled it just made her feel like she had to smile.

"Nice to meet you Isis." Isis didn't say anything so Yugi turned his attention to Yami. "Hey Yami, she is a little dirty. Should I get a bath ready?" Yami examened Isis, her smile left her face.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." Yami said looking a little guilty. Isis was surprised.

'He doesn't like to give orders? But he's the Prince, doesn't he always give orders?' She thought to herself looking curiously at Yami. He didn't notice her confused expression. He was too buy talking to Yugi.

"I am going to take her to her room, please come and get her when you are ready." Yugi bowed telling Yami he understood his orders. He turned and skipped down the hallway. When Yugi was gone Yami turned to Isis. Isis Stood up straight when he faced her. Yami notcied her reaction, but decided to ignore it. "You ready?" Isis nodded. Yami and Isis walked down the hallway. They soon made it to the end of the hallway. There were two doors next to eachother. "The door to the right is my room, and the room on the left is yours. Follow me." They entered the room to the right. Isis froze as soon as she entered the room. It was huge and beautiful. In the middle of the room against the wall was a large bed and on the other side of the bed was a large dresser. On top of the dresser were brushes, a hand mirror, and jewelry. Gold braclets, necklaces, anklets, and rings. But what caught her eye was the large balcony that gave her a veiw of her home and the market place. She walked out onto the balcony and enjoyed the view.

"Your not what I expected. You don't act the way I would think a Prince would act. You treated your servant like a friend." Yami walked out onto the balcony, and breathed in the evening air.

"I was born a Prince, it doesn't mean I want to be one. I don't think I have any right to boss people around-" He cut himself off and looked at Isis. She looked at him wanting him to continue what he was saying. "-Or take them away from their homes." Isis smiled, feeling more comfortable around Yami feeling he was telling the truth.

"There's going to be a party down there tonight. That's why there is so much activity down there." Yami didn't say anything. He wasn't exactly sure why she told him this but he knew there was a reason. They stood on the balcony for a while until Yugi entered the room.

"Excuse my interuption, but the bath is ready." Isis and Yami turned when Yugi addressed them. Isis walked back into the room and followed Yugi out into the hallway.

"He's not a bad guy, he's really nice. He doesn't act like he's better than anyone, even though he is. He is the Prince of Egypt." Yugi smiled with pride when he said that. Isis stayed quiet until they made it to the bath room.

"I know." She said to Yugi with a smile of hope on her face. "He will make a wonderful Pharaoh. I have faith in him." Yugi was surprised that she gave him praise even though she seemed unhappy when they met. She turned to the bath and walked into the room. Yugi turned to give her her privacy. Isis quickly undressed and sat down in the bath, inhaling the smell of the oils and flowers that surrounded the room. Flower peddles littered the water. She sat down and let the warm bath water slowly wash away the dirt. Itwas as if the royal oils and water were washing her old life away. She was being reborn, not as a Peasent but as a Priestess

Please Review:

I'm no good at making stories mainly about the origanal characters. I usually make them about ,y own characters


End file.
